


Forever Mine

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Sterek One-Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire Derek Hale, Weird Ending, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: In order to protect his pack from the impending Hunters, Scott seeks the help of Derek Hale, a vampire who can promise the pack protection under one condition. Scott must provide one of his Betas, preferably one without a mate, to him. Is Stiles willing to give up his freedom to protect the pack?





	

It was the dead of winter as Stiles made his way to the main house where Scott, his alpha, lived. Even though he was supposed to be chilled to the bone, Stiles used his supernatural ability of warmth to keep himself from feeling the icy breeze that fanned over his bare chest. That, and the fur pelt he tied around his waist and legs, along with the thick fabric of his blood red cloak kept the snow from falling onto his milky skin.

Stiles paused behind a tree, looking around cautiously, only hearing the howling wind and the soft hooting of the birds above, before making a mad dash to the large cabin that housed his pack. Well, the ones important enough to have the large house. Stiles didn't mind at all really, he preferred his privacy.

Once he made it to the front door, he only had to knock once before Isaac opened the door, quickly ushering him in before shutting it back closed. Stiles took off the hood from his cloak to reveal the unruly brown hair, the scruff slowly growing on his face, and the black fur pelt he used to keep his neck warm. He looked around the room to find Scott sitting in his place in the living room with his mate, Allison by his side. They held each other's hand, but all together looked serious as they were supposed to in a time like this.

Stiles took his usual spot next to Scott at his right hand, standing tall next to his alpha as he looked on all the other betas in the room. Erica and Boyd stood by each other, as well as the twins, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Malia, Kira, and Scott's youngest, Liam. All the men were similarly dressed like Stiles, but had their own variations in colors, as well as the placing of their fur pelts. Liam was the only one who wore a shirt, but that was out of comfort, and maybe a little out of regulation. He was only fifteen while the others were five years his senior. The women wore cloaks as well, but had thick dresses to keep their none supernatural skin warm, except for Malia, she still had on her summer dress Lydia made for her this past season.

Scott finally stood and all the other betas sat down, except for Stiles, who waited until Scott nodded his head for him to sit. Once Stiles was seated, Scott went to the center of the room, and addressed everyone there in a tone only the true alpha can use.

"Good evening everyone, I called you here today to discuss something very important." Scott says, looking around the room. "I've got word from the neighboring pack that a pack of hunters is on their way here."

"They're coming to our territory?" Liam asked, frightened already. Allison, being the pack's Luna, motioned Liam to her and protectively wrapped her arms around the lad in comfort.

"That's what it looks like." Scott says grimly, before turning his attention back to the other betas. "I want each and every one of you to be careful while out in the woods. It's not hunting season, so I expect that no one should be wondering around the woods outside the village."

"Scott, the pack is already running low on food," Stiles chose this time to inform Scott. "We need to have a hunting party if we are going to make it to the spring."

Scott sighed, then contemplated for a moment before he can respond. "Then we'll have a party ready to leave in the morning, but I only want my strongest to come."

Stiles, Isaac, and Boyd nod, Malia looked like she wanted to say something, but she had yet to prove her worth to Scott, so she stayed quiet.

"Lydia, as soon as we leave, make sure you fill in the mountain ash. I don't want to leave any of you vulnerable to any kind of attacks." Scott tells Lydia, and she only nods.

"What do we do if the hunters decide to attack while you're gone?" Erica was the one to ask, not liking the idea of being away from her mate while hunters were days away from their home.

"There are hideouts in the woods along our territory. If anything happens, all of you should go there quickly." Stiles was the one to answer Erica. Only because it was his idea to make hiding places along the forest's edge in case something was to happen.

The pack meeting went on with tactics for the next day's hunting trip, how to keep out of sight from the hunters, and so on. Scott ended the pack meeting by taking a seat in his spot, and almost all the wolves vacated the house. Allison went to the kitchen to prepare for supper, and Stiles pulled Scott aside to speak with him privately.

"Brother, I know there is something you did not tell the pack." Stiles whispers to Scott, not wanting the still parting wolves to hear him speak. "Why did you cover it as a hunting party? We have plenty of food to last until the next full moon."

"Because the hunters are the Argents." Scott whispers his reply, leaning closer to Stiles until their heads almost collided with each other. "From everything Alpha Deucalion told me, the Argents are not to be messed with, especially since our pack is so small. Deucalion told me of a man who can help us against the Argents. He is only a day's journey away from the territory, and Deucalion says he has faced off the Argents and survived."

"What kind of man is he if he was not worth sharing with the other betas?" Stiles asked, quirking an eyebrow at his alpha.

"According to Deucalion, he's a man not worth mentioning unless you have a deal to make. He is nothing like us, he is not a natural shapeshifter. His abilities go beyond what we can comprehend, and if given an offering, then maybe he can help us keep the Argents from attacking." Scott explains.

"What kind of offering?" Stiles asked, feeling like it was best not to know the truth.

"A blood offering." Scott says, and that's all Stiles needed to hear before he made his way out of his Alpha's home.

***

Before the sun rose over the horizon, Scott and his betas already set out to find the man who drank blood like wine. They took a route less traveled, hoping the hunters would be deterred from following them if they were near. The whole way over to the man's home was an uneasy trip for Stiles, especially when the familiar woods became dense and dark. They weren't even half way to the man's territory before they spotted a shadowy figure in the distance.

Scott and his betas stood still, watching the creature with caution before it slowly approached them. The creature was in human form, hiding underneath a coal black cloak with raven colored fur cascading down the man's broad shoulders. The hood of the cloak was also covered in fur, but the man's similarly colored hair merged with the cloak, making it difficult to tell where the hair started and the fur began. The man stopped a few feet away from him, a perma-scowl painted on his chiseled features, watching the four wolves with unjust anger radiating from his blazing hazel eyes, and stood still.

"Who are you, and why are you in my territory?" The man asked harshly, moving ever so slightly that the furs on his shoulders danced a little. Stiles was in awe with the intimidating creature in front of them, but he was careful not to convey any emotion. He was on a mission, and nothing more.

Scott stepped forward and introduced himself, "I am Scott McCall, Alpha to the McCall pack. I seek a man who goes by the name Derek Hale."

"It is I, who you are looking for then." The man, Derek Hale, eyed the small pack of wolves, unimpressed by all except one. "What is it that you want, Alpha."

"I am here to plead for help." Scott says, keeping his stance while Derek circles them, causing the betas to stand stiff. "My pack is under threat by hunters, and they are not just any pack of hunters. They are the Argents."

Derek gave Scott a look that Stiles can only describe as interest, then scoffs and turns away. "Why should I help your pack, Alpha? The Argents are relentless beings who think they're purging the world from evil when they don't see it amongst themselves. Why should I waste my time and energy helping one small pack with their hunter problems?"

"I was told you do not help others out of the kindness of your heart, so I'm willing to trade." Scott pulls out a sharp knife from the pockets of his cloak. "Alpha's blood for the safety of my pack."

"It does sound rather tempting." Derek's green eyes flashed a deep blood red, and veins extended from the sockets of his eyes to the tops of his cheek bones. "But, I've lived long enough for the blood of an Alpha to become dull. I want something else in return if I were to help you."

"Our pack doesn't have money. We live off the land." Scott says, but Derek only laughs mockingly.

"I don't want riches! I own more land than any wolf pack in this region. My home is filled with treasure beyond comprehension, and I am very content with the things I have." Scott gives Derek a confused look before Derek sighs and elaborates. "What I want in return, Alpha McCall, is one of your betas."

"What?" Scott exclaimed and his betas growled at Derek, baring their yellow eyes and sharp fangs.

"You want me to keep the Argents from getting to your pack, what is losing one beta make any difference?" Derek asked, and this time, Scott's eyes flashed red.

"You do not understand our ways, Derek Hale. Losing a beta would be like losing a limb. I cannot give you any of my betas." Scott says, and Derek turns away.

"Then you cannot have my help against the Argents. I will not accept anything else, but a beta who has no mate. If you do change your mind, then meet me at the fox's den at midnight." And with that, Derek disappeared into thin air, with a flock of ravens crowing and flying away from where the man once stood.

***

It didn't take them long to travel all the way back home, but there was an eerie silence in the air as they made their way towards the village. When they reached the mountain ash line, that's when they knew that something was wrong. The line was broken, like someone carelessly walked onto the line and broke it, leaving the while village vulnerable. Scott and his betas took precautions while they made their way.

Usually, when the alpha and betas returned home, they would be greeted by their pack, rescenting the hunting party so they could smell like pack again. However, no one came to greet them, they were meet by deadly silence and the cold, bitter wind. Before any of them could question the whereabouts of their pack, a lone hunter sprang out from the cover of Boyd and Erica's home and shot a crossbow at Scott. Stiles was the one to catch it with his hands, just inches away from piercing his alpha's heart.

With that, the wolves attacked the hunter, and a few more appeared from their hiding places. Stiles growled at a girl with blonde hair as she aimed her crossbow to his head, however Stiles was faster and managed to knock her out before moving to help Isaac with the next hunter. They were able to drive them away, but one of the hunters went unnoticed until she was able to stab Isaac in the back with a dagger. Isaac howled in pain, causing Stiles to growl at her before launching himself at the hunter and slicing her throat out with his claws.

The hunter was dead, and the others looked upon Stiles like he just committed the ultimate sin. They shouted to Scott in French, then ran off into the woods to recover. Scott roared at the hunters to stay away, and turned his attention to Isaac who didn't look like he was doing so well. In fact, Isaac was gasping for air, black blood spewing from his lips as he laid in a similarly colored pool of blood.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled, then howled to the rest of the pack to return to the village, then rushed to his beta's side. "Don't worry, brother, Lydia is on her way."

"Sc-scott-," Isaac gasped, blood still seeping from his mouth. "T-the dagger was p-poisoned with wolfs bane."

"No! Stay with us, Isaac." Scott begged, trying to figure out a way to save Isaac, but he was not a healer. Stiles and Boyd looked at each other, sharing a knowing look that their Alpha did not understand yet. One of their own was dying, and he didn't look like he will be able to live long enough for Lydia to come.

"I cannot stay, Scott." Isaac breaths, his heart not beating as strong as it should be. "I can see my brother, Scott...he is beckoning me towards him...along with my mother..." Tears escaped the corner of Isaac's eyes, looking blankly at the darkening sky. "They are waiting for me, Scott...I must go to them..."

Scott had tears in his eyes, fighting the urge to let them shed as he watched the light of his second eldest beta leave his pale blue eyes. "Then go to them, Isaac... Know that you leave us with love in your heart from every member of this pack. Your life is now complete, and you can run under the full moon freely for as many nights as you wish..."

"Goodbye Scott..." Isaac breathed out, his breath weakening, his heart barely audible.

"Goodbye...Isaac." Scott whispered, and Isaac's eyes finally close, his last breath leaving him.

***

When the rest of the pack finally arrived, they were shocked to see that Isaac was dead and it devastated everyone in the pack. They grieved over his cold, lifeless body, and began preparing for a funeral pyre at the center of the village. Lydia and the girls went to work dressing Isaac in his finest clothes while the men set up his final resting place.

At the funeral, Isaac was laid at the center of the pyre, decorated with wild flowers and given gentle kisses from everyone in the pack. When it came time to set the pyre on fire, everyone dressed in black cloaks and Scott and Allison held each other as they both walked to Isaac to say their final goodbyes. Allison kissed Isaac on his forehead, then placed a bouquet of wolfs bane in his hands, causing Isaac's body to transform into his full wolf.

"Isaac was a good man." Scott began. "Loyal to us in a time when we barely were a pack. Where the whole world was against us, and danger was a constant in our lives. Isaac proved to be a brother to me, a protector to many, and family to us all. Forever shall he run free under the full moon, where no hunters will ever get to him, and he will be happy from then on into his next life." Shedding one last tear, Scott grabbed a torch from Stiles' waiting hand and lit Isaac aflame.

The pack watched the pyre burn, shedding tears for their fallen pack member and making no intentions to move. Scott watched on with sadness, pain, and anger in his heart, and only Stiles was brave enough to ask what thoughts his alpha was thinking.

"Brother, what do we do now?" Stiles asked Scott, watching him carefully from the corner of his eye.

"The hunters need to pay for what they've done." Scott says, a tone darker than usual. "For as long as they live, Isaac's death will be in vain."

"Scott, Isaac was murdered, he did not die in war." Stiles says, but it didn't seem to affect Scott.

"They started this war, Stiles. I'm going to make sure they pay for what they have taken from us." Scott says, then leaves, leaving Allison with Stiles, to return to their home.

Stiles sighed under his breath as he pulled a grieving Allison into his chest, letting her sob into his cloak while he tries to figure out a way to stop this before it becomes deadly.

***

"I have called this pack meeting to inform you of our greatest loss." Scott says, looking around the room full of his betas. They all still had tears in their eyes, and even Allison was still seeking comfort from Stiles as they watch Scott walk around the room in anger. "The hunters took our Isaac, so now we must make them pay for what they've stolen from us."

"But we can't fight the hunters," Liam says, slightly burrowing into Erica. "There are too many of them to fight, we are severely out numbered."

"I know, but there is a man who can help us." Scott says, looking to the floor with a grim look on his face. "He is nothing like us, and he doesn't want to help for free."

All the betas look at Scott, waiting for him to continue.

"He...he wants a beta in return, someone who is not mated yet. That is his price if we are ever going to get his help." Scott explains, and everyone in the room begins to shout their disagreement.

"Why one of us?" Erica asks.

"Why does that beta have to not be mated yet?" Boyd asked as well.

"Who does he want anyway?" Malia added.

Stiles was the first to shout at the top of his lungs. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

All the betas became quiet.

Stiles took a deep breath before continuing. "It doesn't matter who he wants, all he is asking for is a beta, and one who does not have a mate yet. There are only three members who are not mated, so really there is not much to choose from."

Everyone looked between Malia, Liam, and back to Stiles. The only three members (formerly four) who did not have a mate, and it was clear that no one was going to let Liam sacrifice himself for the pack. So, really it was only between Stiles and Malia.

"Do we even know which one he wants?" Malia asked again, looking at Stiles in concern.

"I don't know." Scott says for the first time in a while, "But, I'm not choosing who gets picked."

"Then I will be the one then," Stiles steps forward, causing everyone to shout their disagreement. Scott gave them a look that made all of them be quiet before he turned to his second in command.

"Stiles, you don't have to do this." Scott pleads, but Stiles shakes his head.

"I rather it be me than Malia. And this is for the pack, and Isaac." Stiles says, leaving no room for arguments.

"If you are sure..." Scott says, his voice grim.

***

Scott, Stiles, Boyd, and Jackson were standing just a few feet from the fox den, waiting for Derek to show up. Scott stood close to Stiles, somewhat taking in his presence for the limited time they now had together. Everyone was tense, the waiting was getting to everyone, even Stiles. For the first time in a long time, Stiles felt the chills of the bitter wind run over his exposed skin. He was wearing his red cloak again, mindlessly pulling the warn fabric closer to his body, the hood pulled over his head.

Before any of them could voice their complaints, a flock of ravens appeared out of nowhere, circling around a space far from them in a cyclone like formation. When the birds cleared, Derek was there, eyes blood red and still wearing the exact same cloak he wore the last time they meet. Derek had a smirk on his face as we watched the tense wolves from across the clearing.

"I see you've taken my offer?" Derek asked, not moving even an inch from his spot.

"The hunters killed one of our own, I am not risking them to hurt another member of my pack." Scott says, looking at Derek with hate in his eyes.

"Wise choice, Alpha. It's never always easy to choose between one beta over all of them. Give me my beta, and consider those hunters gone." Derek says, waiting patiently.

Stiles sighs, then takes a step forward, but Scott's arm shoots out in front of him, making Stiles stop mid-step.

"How will I know you won't mistreat my beta if I hand him over?" Scott asked, still not fully trusting the vampire standing in front of him.

"It really wouldn't matter to you how I treat him. He wouldn't be your beta anymore, now would he?" Derek asked, a wide smirk on his face.

Scott twitched a bit, but Stiles put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's for the pack, Scott."

"But you're my brother, Stiles." Scott said, whimpering slightly, but not loud enough for Derek to hear.

"Remember what father told us?" Stiles asked, and Scott nodded. "The pack always comes first; no matter what sacrifices must be made. This is our chance to honor Isaac with the pack's happiness. Honor me by living a long happy life, have many children with Allison, and name one of them after me." Stiles says, giving Scott a watery smile.

"Father would be proud of you, Stiles. You've proven more than once how you could have been a better Alpha than me." Scott sighs, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Come on, I may be immortal, but I do not have all night." Derek says in irritation.

Stiles sighs, placing his hand on the back of Scott's neck and pressing their foreheads together in a silent goodbye. Stiles reluctantly let's go, then makes his way over to Derek who held out an arm to him, but instead of a comforting gesture, Derek held out what looked like silver cuffs and chains. Stiles' step falters a little, before taking a deep breath and continuing all the way until he was within Derek's reach. Derek grabs Stiles' wrists, placing the cuffs on them with a short chain link, then attached the larger chain to the cuffs, then held it like a leash as Stiles' heart begins to beat faster.

Stiles turned to see Scott who held a pained expression, Boyd and Jackson held the same look as well, but Stiles gave them a reassuring nod. With a tug on the cuffs, Stiles was pulled closer to Derek until he was almost pressed into his side, and the black cloak draped over his red one. Derek smirked at Scott, happy with his new prize and content on keeping his word.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, McCall." Derek says. Just as he appeared, a flock of ravens flew to cover Derek and Stiles in the same cyclone motion, and within seconds both the vampire and beta were gone.

***

When Stiles awoke, he found that he was no longer in the woods, but in a room so dimly lit, it was hard to see. Stiles sat up in the bed he was in, looking around the room in confusion, trying to remember where he was and how he got here. He saw something pass by the corner of his eye, causing Stiles to turn around and growl into the darkness. All he got was a chuckle in response from the darkness.

Stiles used his wolf eyes to see into the dark, finally seeing Derek standing in the far corner of the room. He was surprised to see that Derek no longer fashioned the dark, fur cloak, but instead wore nothing but the trousers, showing Stiles his bare chest. Stiles couldn't help but run his eyes over the sculpted body in front of him, admitting to the fact that he felt slightly attracted to the vampire, but it wasn't like that.

Like it or not, Stiles belonged to him and he had no choice but to do whatever Derek told him to do. He owed Derek a debt for saving his pack, so he must honor it until the moment he takes his last breath. That was the deal.

Derek smirked, noticing how Stiles was eyeing him before moving closer to the beta. Stiles tried to move away to put distance between him and Derek, but Derek was too quick and had placed his hand on the back of Stiles' head. Keeping him still and close to him. Stiles tried not to breath into his face, feeling his heart beat out of his chest at how close he was to Derek. If Derek moved one more inch closer, then their lips would touch, and Stiles wasn't sure whether he liked the idea or not. He wasn't even sure what Derek planned on doing to him, now that he was his pet or something.

"Welcome home, my prince." Derek whispered, taking in deep breaths of Stiles' scent like he was finally breathing for the first time.

"This isn't a home; this is a prison." Stiles breaths out, trying not to notice the sweet scent that came off of Derek.

"You'll grow to it, my prince. For now, I have you and I plan to make every inch of you mine." Derek whispers into Stiles' ear, slowly moving his hands down to Stiles' waist as he buries his head into Stiles' neck.

"Is this what you wanted a beta for? To be your sex slave?" Stiles asked, trying to pull back slightly, but Derek didn't let him get too far away from him.

"No, I wanted you. I've always wanted you, since the moment I was told you were going to be born for me." Derek says, gently biting the skin between Stiles' neck and shoulder.

"What?" Stiles pulls back, looking Derek in the eye with a confused expression.

"A long time ago, I was told by my family's emissary that my mate was going to be a man in red with yellow eyes and a golden heart. When I first saw you that day your alpha came to me, I knew you were the one I was waiting for." Derek says, staring deep into Stiles' eyes.

"You knew I was going to end up with you, so that's why you told Scott to give him a beta, because you knew I was going to be with you." Stiles says, still looking at Derek confused.

Derek nods, "I wanted you to choose to be with me on your own free will because now that your mine, I am not ever letting you go."

"Why me? I was nothing more than a beta." Stiles says, looking down, but Derek lifted his chin to meet his eyes again.

"You're everything to me, Stiles. You were made for me, and I'm glad I waited so long for you." Derek purrs, leaning in much closer to Stiles. "You're perfect."

"Now since you have me..." Stiles breathed in Derek's scent. "What's going to happen to me now?"

"First, I'm going to make you mine... Then I'm going to spend the rest of forever with you." Derek promises, then presses his lips against Stiles.

Stiles moaned, trying really hard not to fall under Derek's spell, but he couldn't help but be intoxicated by the way Derek's lips felt against his. They were smooth, and they pressed ever so gently against his, like Derek was afraid that he was going to break him if he wasn't careful. Derek pushed Stiles back onto the bed, keeping his lips locked to Stiles as his hands began to wonder down his slim form.

Stiles' breath became heavy every time he felt Derek's smooth hands run over his slowly heating skin, like Derek knew where to touch Stiles to send shockwaves throughout the young man's body. Derek slowly moved from Stiles' lips and left damp kisses down his neck until he reached the base and went all the way back up again. Making sure to keep every kiss slow and soft as possible, loving the sounds that escaped Stiles' mouth.

Stiles had moved his hands to Derek's back, letting his fingers trace every inch of muscle he had, and feeling the smoothness of the skin. Derek continued to kiss every inch of skin on Stiles' neck as his hands caressed the skin over his waist, letting them run down even lower to his hips and began pushing down Stiles' trousers. At this point, Stiles was too far deep in pleasure to remember that he had clothes on, so when he felt Derek tugging the fabric over his crotch, Stiles moaned and lifted his hips high enough for Derek to slip them all the way off.

Derek then moved to take his own pants off, finally feeling the excitement of being with his mate at last, and now he was going to make him his in every way possible. Derek stopped, waiting for Stiles to come out of his haze before he bit into his own causing Stiles to gasp in shock.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, watching Derek as his sharp teeth bit into the skin on his wrist, and watched as the blood slowly seeped out of the teeth marks on Derek's pale skin.

"A ritual that will bond us for life. My blood will be in you; as will your blood be in me." Derek says, smiling gently to Stiles as he offers his wrist to him.

"Will this turn me into a vampire?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek curiously.

Derek shook his head, "No, but it will make you immortal like me, so you'll never have to grow old again."

"Oh..." Stiles looked at Derek's wrist, watching as the wound slowly began to heal.

"You don't want immortality?" Derek asked, bring Stiles to look him in the eyes.

"Not really... I'm not sure, but I don't want that kind of power. I don't want to outlive my pack, even if I won't ever see them again." Stiles says, a lump forming in his throat at the thought of never seeing his brother again, or Allison, Malia, Lydia, everyone he grew up with. Even Isaac, and Isaac was gone even before Stiles ever agreed to go with Derek. Stiles hoped that one day, whether it'd be from old age or sickness, he wanted to join his pack in the afterlife and howl under the full moon together. But if he takes Derek's blood, then that will be taken away from him.

"You will see them again," Derek promised, looking him deep into his eyes so Stiles can see that he was telling the truth. "And if immortality isn't what you want, then I will grow old with you."

"You'd give that up for me?" Stiles asked, feeling a warmth inside him that he had never felt before.

"I'd give up my life for you, Stiles." Derek pressed his lips against Stiles'.

Stiles felt loved, a feeling he thought he was never going to have, but now he was engulfed in it like it was fire on his skin. His doubts of the vampire long gone and he tasted Derek's lips, slowly parting his mouth to let Derek invade his with his tongue. Stiles pulled back a little, looking Derek in the eyes before taking his wrist in his hands, placing the still bleeding wound to his lips and licked the blood with his tongue. Derek groaned as he watched Stiles lick the wound clean, then sucking on it a little to finish off the last of the blood before the wound fully healed.

Stiles still had blood on his lips, coloring his light, pink, lip into a brilliant red before he licked it off. Derek moaned, then pressed his lips back onto Stiles', devouring him like he was his last meal on earth. Derek let his lips trail down Stiles' jaw until he reached the base of his neck. He felt his fangs pierce his gums, lightly dragging them over Stiles' sensitive skin until he found a good spot over a vein on his neck. When Derek bit into Stiles, Stiles hardly felt anything, especially when Derek began to suck his blood into his mouth, then sealed the wound with his saliva and let the wound naturally heal itself before leaving a mark on there that looked suspiciously like the triskelion mark he had on his back.

"There." Derek breathed before pulling back to look Stiles in the eye. "Forever mine, just like it should be..."


End file.
